This invention relates to a novelty hat.
Many sporting events for vehicles, such as car races, boat races, and motorcycle races, are performed outdoors, often in the hot sun. It is therefore desirable to have a hat which provides satisfactory shade for the spectators.
Also, at many sporting events, spectators desire to identify with their preferred participant in the sporting events. For example, at car races, the spectators often desire to identify with the particular model of race car being driven by their favorite race driver.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a new invention for a novelty hat.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a novelty hat which will provide shade to the wearer from the sun, while at the same time permitting the wearer to identify with a particular model or brand of vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a novelty hat which includes means for fitting the hat on the wearer in a plurality of positions, any one of which may be chosen to meet the wearer's desires.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a novelty hat which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and attractive in appearance.